


Devious Magic

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet has tricks. Drift enjoys them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devious Magic

Drift panted hard with his back to the wall as Ratchet nosed his way into his neck, running the tip of his tongue up and down the cables found there. He whined as Ratchet trailed his hands down his sides, fingertips following seams until they grabbed at his hips, thumbs digging in between the armor and rubbing in circles.

“Ratchet,” Drift softly drew out his name. Ratchet breathed heavily, adding to the heat between their frames. “Raaatchet…”

Ratchet’s hands pulled away, drawing themselves over the tops of Drift’s thighs before following the curve of the armor to grab at the younger bot behind the knees.

Drift let out soft groans, optics shut until he felt Ratchet pull him up, lifting him off the floor. “Ratchet, what a- oh!” In a quick movement, Drift found Ratchet had hefted his legs over his shoulders and simultaneously dropped to his own knees. Drift squirmed, while Ratchet kissed and nuzzled his stomach. “A-ah! Ngh, Raatchet…”

Ratchet continued being quiet, working silently aside from his heaving vents at working Drift up into a hotter and hotter frenzy.

Drift’s hands scrabbled over Ratchet’s armor, pawing and trying to hold onto him and squirming his hips against his face. “Mmmgh… Ahhh…”

A soft click, and Drift’s panel had finally pulled away. His matching spike had slid out, pointing upwards against his stomach among steamy kiss marks, and he had expected more teasing to come but instead was surprised with Ratchet burying his face into his wet valve. Drift let go of one shoulder to cover his mouth, moaning into his palm, steam coming through the gaps between his fingers.

Ratchet gave wide and generous licks, full tongue up the entire length of the entrance. Hands moved back to Drift’s hips to keep his partner, flinching at every perfect touch, secure on his shoulders. He let Drift grab at anything, his chevron, the back of his head, his neck while he worked the younger bot over.

“Right there… ri-right there is so good.” Drift moaned, temperature spiking as Ratchet honed in on the sensitive node at the apex, just under Drift’s spike. A small amount of fluid had come from the tip of his spike, and Ratchet’s movements and Drift’s shifting had smeared it across the plating of his stomach. A short gasp, Drift flinched from the sensation of Ratchet kissing his sensitive node.

He started to feel heavy, deep and low in his frame and the drops of condensation that stuck to him, trickling down his armor and collected in seams or dripped to the floor did nothing to cool him. His internal fans kicked on by themselves, and the whirring noise only pushed Ratchet to up the ante of his antics. Harder licks, hard and in tighter circles. Faster, and Drift had started rolling his hips, and Ratchet reacted with grabbing him tighter, shifting under him to put more of his weight against Drift, holding him steady between his own shoulders and the wall.

“Ra-Ratchet I, I can’t,” Drift panted into his own hand. “It’s too hot, I can’t take much more.”

And he was right; A few flicks and licks more and Drift came, thick fluid running in an even stream out of his valve, with more gushing forward with every clench his sex made. Ratchet pulled away, watching how Drift shivered and listening to his armor ping from the heat. He gave Drift a minute to cool and collect himself before he moved or said anything.

“Told you I had experience.” Ratchet said, with a small and messy smirk. “I’m an older bot, I’ve had time to learn a few tricks.”

“That was a good one.” Drift laughed breathlessly. “Tha- wow, Ratch. Where did y-”

“Uh-uh.” Ratchet interrupted. “A magician never reveals his tricks… if I did I wouldn’t be able to keep you comin’ back to me.”

Drift laughed, arms pulled away and spread against the metal wall to dispense some more of the heat. “And so, Ratchet’s devious plan comes out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me suggestions @0palheart on tumblr!


End file.
